EVA
EVA, also known as Tatyana, and later known as Big Mama, was a spy and femme fatale, who fought alongside Naked Snake during Operation Snake Eater. While posing as a KGB agent, she actually worked as a spy for the Chinese People's Liberation Army, tasked with obtaining the Philosophers' Legacy. EVA later became the surrogate mother of Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. History Early life EVA was born in Meridian, Idaho on May 15th, 1936. Since childhood, she was raised in a joint US-Soviet-Chinese facility and had received spy training at one of the Philosophers "charm schools," so she could become a "sleeper agent." As a result, she was indistinguishable from any other native-born American. She eventually joined the Chinese People's Liberation Army General Staff Headquarters - Second Division. There, she learned techniques such as "bandit shooting," a horizontal sweep using the Chinese Type 17 Mauser pistol. In 1964, she infiltrated Groznyj Grad, a Soviet military fortress led by Colonel Volgin. She did this by posing as the lover of rocket scientist Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov, under the alias Tatyana. After Sokolov was captured by Volgin, in order to continue his work on the Shagohod weapon, she pretended to serve the Colonel. EVA met Naked Snake in Tselinoyarsk, during Operation Snake Eater, as a KGB spy sent by Soviet leader Khrushchev, and was supposedly one of the NSA codebreakers who defected in 1960 along with ADAM. She had been ordered to use her position in Groznyj Grad to supply Snake with information and to acquire intelligence on Shagohod. Throughout the mission, EVA and Snake began to fall in love. Later in the mission, she stole C3 from a vault containing Western weapons for research purposes and gave it to Naked Snake to aid him in destroying the Shagohod (it was implied that she seduced the guards near the vault to gain access). However, she ended up blowing her cover when going to a vault containing the Philosophers' Legacy and was nearly executed by Volgin until The Boss volunteered to execute her personally (in actuality, The Boss was actually trying to get her out of harms way). However, she had actually been sent by the Chinese branch of the Philosophers to steal the Philosophers' Legacy from Colonel Volgin (it is unknown who the real EVA was and what became of him). After the mission, Snake and EVA slept together and made love inside a cabin. During the night however, EVA made a tape for Snake to hear the following morning. In this tape, EVA revealed the truth behind her mission. She had also been ordered to kill anyone who knew about what happened. As she watched Snake sleep on the cabin floor, she made the distinct decision not to kill him, not because they fell in love, but because she had promised The Boss not to. She also explained on a tape at least part of The Boss's true mission: that she was never a traitor to America, but actually dying for America, and that she was supposed to fake defection into Volgin's unit in order to steal the Legacy, which was to be The Boss's greatest mission, but the plan backfired after Volgin unexpectedly used one of the Davy Crockett launchers at the Sokolov Research Facility, and that Operation Snake Eater was a compromise between not proving their innocence and aborting their mission to steal the legacy. The microfilm that EVA recovered later turned out to be a fake. Unbeknownst to her, half of the real Legacy made it back into the hands of the CIA thanks to Ocelot. This blunder cost EVA her job at PLA Intelligence and she was expelled from China. According to official records, EVA disappeared in Hanoi during the Vietnam War in 1968. The Patriots In 1971, Big Boss (Naked Snake) and EVA reconciled after he tracked her down and rescued her in Hanoi. He invited her to become a founding member of the Patriots along with himself, Para-Medic, Sigint, Zero, and Ocelot. Using the influence of the Patriots, Zero turned Big Boss into an idolized figurehead-like symbol for the Patriots, causing Big Boss to go against Zero's methods. In 1972, Zero had Para-Medic (under her real name of Dr. Clark) as the head of the Les Enfants Terribles project while EVA, willingly volunteered as the surrogate mother for his sons Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. Although the eggs used to help create the clones came from Dr. Clark's Japanese assistant, both clones carried traces of EVA's genetic information. Despite the fact that Big Boss disapproved of the project and the "Twin Snakes", EVA saw Solid Snake (and possibly Liquid Snake) as her son. Upon discovering what Zero had done, Big Boss was disgusted and felt he had no other option but to leave the Patriots, and EVA behind. He formed the Militaires Sans Frontieres, an army without a country. Some time after Big Boss rescued her in Hanoi, EVA recorded tapes detailing The Boss' true mission, including her defection and her relationship with The Sorrow. The Boss chose EVA to pass the information on to Big Boss. In 1974, EVA supplied these tapes of The Boss to the Militaires Sans Frontieres. After Big Boss' "death" After young rookie Solid Snake unexpectedly foiled Big Boss's coups d'état in Outer Heaven and Zanzibar Land, Zero put Big Boss in a nanomachine-induced coma, which motivated EVA and Ocelot to secretly defect from the Patriots. After EVA and Ocelot enlisted the assistance of Naomi Hunter and Gray Fox to kill Para-Medic (Dr. Clark) in 2003 and Ocelot killed Donald Anderson himself during the Shadow Moses Incident, Zero was the last one alive and went into hiding. Sometime, after losing contact with Ocelot after the Big Shell Incident, EVA fled to Eastern Europe and became "Big Mama", leader of the Paradise Lost Army. In addition to taking in war orphans, she worked to stop Zero's proxy-AIs (and, by extension, the War Economy) forever. In 2014, during Old Snake's mission to terminate Liquid Ocelot, Raiden revealed that he had worked with Big Mama to steal Big Boss's body from the Patriots in exchange for help rescuing Sunny. Snake went to Eastern Europe to find the body and keep it out of Liquid's hands. Snake followed a member of the Paradise Lost Army and ultimately reached Big Mama's hideout. There, she revealed to him the creation of the Patriots. She also revealed Big Boss's body, which was being kept alive, but unconscious, by nanomachines. However, in reality, this was really Solidus Snake's body as Big Mama had aquired it to stand in as a ruse while she was repairing the damage done to Big Boss's real body, with parts from Solidus and Liquid Snake, as well as waiting for the AI system to be brought down so Big Boss could be revived from his nanomachine-induced coma. Soon after, it was discovered that a trio of Dwarf Gekko had followed Snake to the hideout, and PMCs were locking in on them. As EVA, members of the resistance, and Snake moved out, decoy vans were set to allow the van with the corpse of "Big Boss" to get away. Riding with EVA on her motorcycle, Snake protected Big Mama and the van from PMCs in a wild chase until Raging Raven's continuous attacks caused them to crash. Oddly enough, Big Mama was injured in the same place as during Operation Snake Eater after crashing in a similar manner. After Snake defeated Raven, he tended to the injured Big Mama, and they headed for their getaway cruiser and the corpse of "Big Boss" only to find Liquid Ocelot waiting for them. After Liquid Ocelot beat Snake with CQC techniques and defeated Meryl Silverburgh and her men by activating Guns of the Patriots, Liquid Ocelot had Vamp toss what he thought was the real corpse of "Big Boss" to Snake and EVA as it burns (since Liquid Ocelot no longer needed Big Boss's DNA). EVA, in an attempt to save the body, leapt onto the fire. Snake saved her from Liquid Ocelot's gunshot but badly burnt the left side of his face in the process. Snake held Big Mama in his arms until the moment she died. It appeared she died from the combination of her injuries from the motorcycle crash and the fire into which she leapt attempting to save Big Boss's body. However, it was later revealed that Big Boss was still alive, and that the body Liquid Ocelot had burned on the Volta was actually the body of Solidus Snake. Big Boss revealed to Snake that Big Mama had, in reality, died from the new strain of FOXDIE within Snake and that EVA had, in actuality, been involved with Ocelot's master plan to revive Big Boss and stop Zero. Trivia *During Operation Snake Eater, EVA told Naked Snake "the least you can do is call me Cynthia." This is a reference to Amy Elizabeth Thorpe, known as the most successful spy in history, who used "Cynthia" as her codename. She was active during World War II, and used her wit and charm to elicit countless secrets, even the Naval codes of French Vichy government. *EVA's personal data reveals that: her eyesight is 20/16; her blood type is "A"; her hobby is motorbiking; her favorite food is instant noodles; her least favorite food is potatoes; her favorite animals are dogs; her favorite liquor is wine; her measurements are 36-23-33; her favorite flowers are roses; her favorite jewellery are emeralds; and her ring size is 5½.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Radio Mode, Personal Data (3/4) and (4/4). Information also hosted at http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/radiodata.html *EVA's medical history reveals that she has had a breast enhancement and Proctitis. Also, looking at her food history shows that she has eaten a Tsuchinoko.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Survival Viewer, EVA, Cure, Clinical Records. *EVA originally served as a surrogate mother for eight clones, though six were intentionally aborted in order to encourage stronger fetal growth of the "Twin Snakes," Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. *During the Peace Walker Incident, Big Boss, after his meeting with Strangelove, implied that EVA's account on the reason behind The Boss's mission shortly after the end of Operation Snake Eater may have been part of the CIA's coverup on the events of Operation Snake Eater.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Snake: Kaz, I thought I knew everything about her, but I still don't understand what happened to her at the end. // Kaz: There you are no different from that scientist woman. // Snake: When she didn't believe me, I realized something. That debriefing I heard could have been part of the cover story they made up. Now, even I'm not certain of what her real intentions were. Why did she take that mission? How did she feel about dying? Why was I chosen? *''Matka Pluku'' is a Czech phrase that means "Mother of the Regiment." *In 2014, EVA carried a Chinese Type 17 pistol similar to the one from Operation Snake Eater, which she lost during the bike chase at Groznyj Grad. *During the events of Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, she was impaled by a protruding spike in the same manner as she was in Tselinoyarsk, which also happened after a motorcycle chase. *EVA's real name is never revealed. When Naked Snake asked her what her real name was, she refused to tell him and asked "What's wrong with Tanya?" *At one point prior to posing as EVA, she had received a wound near her breast. When Naked Snake asked her how she got the wound, she refused to tell him. *Rosemary speculated that one of the reasons why EVA/Big Mama was so skilled with a bike was because she was afflicted with rider's high. Behind the scenes The defection of NSA codebreakers ADAM and EVA is based on a real life incident in September 1960. The scene where EVA escapes from Ocelot's grip was originally intended to be much longer: EVA jumps down from the platform after kicking Ocelot, and Ocelot jumps down after her. Ocelot grabs her just as she boards her motorcycle, causing Snake to hesitate in pulling the trigger, as he'd risk hitting EVA if he attempted to shoot Ocelot. EVA then hits the accelerator hard and raises it in a similar fashion to a horse and attempts to hit Ocelot with the raised front wheel. Ocelot is hit, but won't let go, with EVA attempting to stand on the raised tire with the struggle continuing. This ultimately was cut from the final game, and was instead replaced with Ocelot falling off the platform after being kicked by EVA. While EVA (under the alias of Tatyana) was being attacked by Volgin while the latter was threatening Sokolov, her pantyhose ends up ripping. According to the Metal Gear Solid 3's Directors Commentary, this was a reference to a Hollywood movie that Kojima watched as a kid where, whenever the main character kissed a woman, her pantyhose would break. It was also originally intended to be a vertical rip, but they weren't able to do it without creating circles, so they left it as is. Although Laughing Octopus holds the distinction of being the first character to use the word "fuck" in the English version of the series, it was first used by EVA in the Japanese version of Metal Gear Solid 3, when she says "Fuck you" in English to Volgin. This line was changed to "Go to hell" during localization. Gameplay ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater *In ''Metal Gear Solid 3, during some of the first-person view cutscene moments, if the player presses R1, Naked Snake may be looking at EVA's breasts or behind. * If the player refrains from removing the transmitter from Snake, after his torture session in Groznyj Grad, the path to the waterfall will be guarded by an Ocelot Unit. Nevertheless, for navigating through this, the reward is a hilarious slapstick scene in which EVA removes the transmitter herself. *During the escape through the woods, EVA can be interrogated for her personal information. Also, if the player puts a magazine on the floor she will be disgusted. *If the player tranquilizes EVA in Zaozyorje, she will start talking in her sleep about Snake, The Boss, and her dog named Fido, repeating the phrases, "mmm, right there" and "that feels so good..." **If the player called her in Bolshaya Past South, EVA would tell Snake about The Boss carrying EVA's bags for her, commenting on how she sometimes dreams about it. She would also tell Snake that she used to have a dog, commenting on how she sometimes dreams about the day her dog became housebroken. This makes her sleep-talking about The Boss and her dog significantly less disturbing. Other appearances *In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, EVA is the magazine's centerfold. She also appears in the game as a hidden recruitable character, and is the only non-canon hidden character to have a graphic novel still of her (it is seen during the debriefing after her recruitment). She is also referenced (although not by name) in an optional radio conversation with Roy Campbell when he advises Snake using psychology to have him find a girl. *In Portable Ops, EVA uses her alias Tatyana as a call sign for her cargo plane. *EVA makes a cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an obtainable sticker, usable exclusively by Solid Snake in The Subspace Emissary. *EVA's Type 17 pistol can be obtained in Metal Gear Solid 4 by either earning the Hound emblem in a single-player session, or by using a password (See Secrets). *EVA's revelation to Big Boss about The Boss's true mission in Tselinoyarsk is heard during Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, after Big Boss fails in his pursuit of Peace Walker into Nicaragua. Also, EVA is briefly referenced by Big Boss and Kazuhira Miller in a conversation shortly after Extra Op. Mission # 29. ''Portable Ops'' recruitment In ''Portable Ops, the player is given the option to recruit EVA. This section details how the recruitment takes place.'' After recruiting Sokolov, the player will be informed of a Spy Report from the Silo Entrance that was never actually received. Head to the Silo Entrance and interrogate the Soviet Officer located on top of the bridge area. The Officer will mention "a man with twirling revolvers" who was seen in the Town. A Spy Report from the Town will then be received, regarding a Government Official who prowls around at night time. Head to the Town at nightfall and locate the Government Official in one of the upper buildings. Interrogate him about the "revolver-twirling man," and he will mention that he went to the Airport to visit a friend. Travel to the Airport and interrogate the FOX soldier at the control deck in order to learn the man's radio frequency: 141.23. A Spy Report from the Guest House will then be received, regarding another Government Official. Head to the Guest House, locate the Official, and interrogate him twice. He will then reveal that there is a radio frequency written inside one of the lockers at the Security Base. A Spy Report from the Western Wilderness will then be received, regarding yet another Government Official. Head to the Western Wilderness, locate the Official, then, rather than interrogate him, capture him instead. Travel to the Security Base, and locate the radio frequency in a locker in the northwestern building: 142.52. Next, travel to the main building of the Comm Base, and relay the second frequency (142.52). EVA will answer, and inform Snake that she will arrive on the peninsula in a week. After waiting a week, a Spy Report will be recieved, regarding the crash of EVA's plane in the Western Wilderness. Head to the Western Wilderness, and locate EVA in the basement cell. After the following conversation, EVA will automatically be recruited. Her careers are Spy and Deliveryman. The NA password for an alternate means of unlocking her is E.APPLE. The EU password is 016K/HYH. Her stats are as follows: Life Minimum: 80 Life Maximum: 140 Stamina Minimum: 250 Stamina Maximum: 350 Life Minimum (Password): 80 Life Maximum (Password): 140 Stamina Minimum (Password): 250 Stamina Maximum (Password): 350 SNS: 50 Handgun: A Submachine gun: A Assault rifle: B Shotgun: B Sniper rifle: S Heavy weapons: C Knife (CQC): B Throwing weapons: C Traps: B Technical Skill: A Medical Skill: A Notes and references de:EVA Category:Characters Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Agent Category:Patriots